


Mementos Mishap

by VieraMakoto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieraMakoto/pseuds/VieraMakoto
Summary: You're part of the Newspaper Club at Shuujin and are looking for a new scoop. You notice the new transfer student is constantly gaining new friends every month and find it suspicious. You decide to spy on the group one day after school which leads you to Mementos?! What happens there?!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Mementos Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first fanfic I've uploaded here and in years, yay! I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes or anything ^^;
> 
> Also:  
> (e/c) = Eye colour  
> (s/c) = Skin colour

You couldn’t believe your (e/c) eyes. The transfer student known as Amamiya Ren was the leader of the Phantom Thieves all along. His short, soft black hair, his silver eyes, his tall and slender figure… there was no mistaking those features. It had to be him. However, he wasn’t the only one there. The daughter of the CEO of Big Bang Burger, the blonde delinquent, Kamoshida’s ex and even the student council president? There was also a talking cat as well as a redhead girl. It was quite the team. You had been suspicious of the thief’s activity for a while now since Makoto Niijma suddenly started hanging out with him. No one else believed your crazy theory so you decided to follow them one day after school yourself. Being a member of the newspaper club, you knew you had to uncover their secrets, if it was true. The only problem was you didn’t expect them to teleport to a creepy looking world! It looked like an abandoned train station but it had red veins like things all over the place. It gave you bad vibes. Just what was this place?  
“I just gotta get a snap of their faces and I can get out of here.” You whispered to yourself as you shakily raised your camera up to your (s/c) face.  
“All ready? Let’s go!” The cat looking monster charged down the escalators with it’s little legs. The rest of the group followed after it.  
“Ah I can’t let them get away.” You came out from behind a wall and quietly followed after them. Arriving at the bottom of the escalators, you looked around in a panic. There was no sign of them anywhere. Where could they have run off so fast? All you could see was the platform you were standing on and train tracks beside you, leading into darkness. You could hear sounds coming from within. You didn’t want to venture in there but there was nowhere else they could have gone. It must have been them… you hoped. You gulped.  
“I gotta do this…” Hoping down onto the tracks, you started to walk into the darkness. 

You felt like you were in a horror game. You were alone in an abandoned place, surrounded by darkness. The deeper you went, the more you started to regret following them here. Why would they come to a place this scary? Is this where they do the so-called “change of heart?” So many questions were on your mind as you continued venturing deeper. The sounds you heard at the platform suddenly began to get louder. You stopped.  
“That must be them!” You began to run in the direction of the sounds with a smile of relief. You could finally get this damn picture and leave this place, never to come back. That’s what you thought. Sadly, it wasn’t gonna be that easy. You took a quick pic, with the flash on, to see what was in front of you then dropped your camera. Whatever it was, wasn’t the Phantom Thieves. You froze in your tracks as you spotted a huge black figure with multiple white masks on the top half of its body. “W-what is t-that?” Your teeth chattering away. The creature spotted you as it began to run towards you. You wanted to run, scream, cry but your legs wouldn’t move. Move. Move.  
“MOVE!” You screamed at the top of your lungs.  
“Arsene!” A familiar yet huskier voice yelled from behind as a dark looking flame suddenly appeared and engulfed the monster. It was gone in an instant. Following after, a boy in black and red landed in front of you. It looked like the same outfit that you saw Amamiya wearing earlier.  
“You…” He turned around and your eyes met. This time, it wasn’t his usual silver eyes. They were a bloody, bright red that felt like it was piercing right through you. And his lips wore a cocky smirk that caused shivers to go down your spine. You felt your cheeks getting hotter. Was this really Amamiya? Your vision of him started to go blurry.  
“Joker!” Multiple voices called from behind, getting closer to the two of you.  
“Jo… ker…” Your eyes closed as your body collapsed. You felt something catch you before you lost consciousness.

You slowly opened your eyes to see a familiar silver pair staring right back at you. You felt yourself starting to blush.  
“A-Amamiya Ren!” You shot up from where you were lying. That’s when you realised that you weren't in that creepy place anymore. You were now in what looked like a dusty old room. There was an old looking couch, a table, an old small tv, shelves, a desk, a healthy looking plant and the bed you were sitting on? Was this… where he lived? Your eyes met his once again. He wasn’t in those weird clothes from before, he was back in his school uniform. Was everything a dream? You thought to yourself. As if the black cat heard your thoughts, it spoke.  
“What should we do Ren? She knows our identities, she could tell the whole school.” It glared over at me.  
“So it wasn’t a dream…”  
“Huh?”  
“You really are the-” All of a sudden, Ren reached his arm out towards you. You gasped as you lost balance and fell back onto the bed below, closing your eyes to prepare for impact. You felt something soft touching your lips. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw a Ren without glasses on top of you. It must have fallen off during the fall. His lips were pressed against yours. As if you weren't blushing enough before, your whole face must have been glowing red right now.  
“R-Ren!” The cat had it’s eyes and mouth wide open in surprise. It fainted in shock.  
“Sorry.” The boy moved his lips from yours.  
“I-It’s fine…” There was an awkward silence. “So, about you being a Phan-” Ren quickly pinned your wrists down and lowered his face so your lips connected once more. This time on purpose. You felt the full force of his soft lips and even his tongue forcing its way into your mouth. You didn’t know what to do. Should you try to push him off and run? Yeah that seems sensible! However, you didn’t show any signs of resisting. You just continued to let him dominate you. His slick tongue dancing with yours. Both of you trying to take small gasps of breath while kissing. 

After a few minutes, he pulled away from you. The saliva from your mouths, still connecting both of your tongues together. You stared into each other's eyes once again.  
“Don’t tell anyone about our identities or I’ll have to keep you quiet again.” His face was still close to yours and his tone was different from usual. It was deep and husk. It reminded you of when he saved you in that other world, when he called out Arsene… whatever that was. It was pretty hot. You silently nodded in reply, your face still red from everything that just happened.  
“I-I should go!” You blurted out. Ren got the hint and let go so you could stand up. You were about to charge out but felt a hand grab your wrist. Your heart skipped a beat as you looked back to see Ren sitting there, holding your wrist.  
“You forgot your camera.” He used his other hand to point at the object on the other side of him. He looked like his innocent self again. His voice was back to normal too.  
“O-oh yeah… thanks.” He let go as you swiftly picked up your camera.  
“Don’t faint again or I’ll have to carry you here again.” The deep and frisky tone was back. He carried you here? You couldn’t stop blushing.  
“I-I won’t!” You flew down the stairs in a hurry, trying to hide your red face with your camera.

You stopped outside the Leblanc cafe and rested against the wall there. Taking a deep breath, you looked up to Ren’s window. As much as you were blushing and rushing to get out, you really enjoyed what happened. You wanted more, you wanted Amamiya Ren. You sighed before going about your way.  
“School is about to get interesting.”

END


End file.
